


Eyes on the Road

by squawkeye (spacebarista)



Series: A Study in Dealing with Agent Barton [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/squawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the sharpest of eyes can be drawn to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was watching Iron Man 2 and I wondered if Clint ever had the same issue Happy had while driving Natasha to Hammer's labs. I'm sure he did.

Clint knew he was in trouble. Big trouble.

It had all started when the target wasn’t where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be. And Natasha, naturally, blamed Clint for this twist of fate that was completely out of his control. But who was he to speak up against an angry Russian woman who would probably kill him tied to a bed with her fingernails while doped up? So he simply nodded as she cursed him out in Russian, grabbing the clothes she’d need to get in for a close kill while shoving Clint out of their hotel room door.

They made their way to the garage, Natasha still cursing him to Hell in her foreign tongue, and to their sleek black sports car. Clint raised an eyebrow as Natasha slid into the back seat of the car instead of shotgun as she usually did, but didn’t question it. As soon as both his and her doors were shut, Clint started the car and peeled out of the garage.

“So,” Clint called back to her as he sped down the dark streets. “What’s the new plan?” He could feel Natasha glaring daggers into the back of his head.

“The new plan is that I’m going to go in and clean up your mess myself.”

“My mess? It’s not my fault the guy changed his plans, Tasha!”

“Shut up and drive, Barton.”

Clint scoffed, but did as he was told. He wasn’t stupid. Or suicidal. A few moments later he was distracted by the sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothing. He peeked up into the rear view mirror. And was met with the glorious sight of his partner undressing in the back seat. He was able to get a good look at some nice black lace before the sound of a car honking reminded him he was driving.

“Shit!” Clint swerved back into the correct lane, ignoring the other driver as he drove by, flipping him the bird. He grit his teeth at the sound of Natasha chuckling softly. When he turned to tell her off, he was met with a smack on the back of the head. “Hey!”

“Eyes on the road, Barton.” He could hear her putting on her hidden weapon holsters before pulling her dress over them. “Don’t want to get us killed, do you?”

Clint continued to curse himself as they approached their target’s hotel, finally calming down as he pulled up front. “Here we are. I’ll go park and meet-“

“Sorry, but I’m going in alone.”

“Oh, no you’re-“

“Hey.” She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, pulling him back to relax into the seat. “It’s not going to be too hard to seduce my way up there, unlike you. If you stay here, and let me take care of it, I promise, I will make it up to you.”

Clint snorted. “Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that?” He felt her lean closer so her lips would brush the shell of his ear with every syllable.

“I’ll let you take a good look at me without the dress on. In the safety of our hotel.”

Clint took a second to think it over. “Fine. But you radio me the second you need help.”

She laughed softly into his ear. “Square deal.” And with one kiss to his temple, she was out of the car and sauntering into the hotel. Clint sighed as his fingers tapped out a beat on the steering wheel.

Letting her take the lead would be worth the reward. He’d wait.


End file.
